Canabai National Railways
The (abbr. CNR) is a Canabai commuter railway service, serving most cities and villages within the country, including City of Canabai, Levanski, Altholz, and many other NPC villages. The CNR is the second largest railway service in the server, after the Rail Transit Network. Canabai National Railways is the successor of the Southwest Railway preexisting in the area, dating as back as 2014. The system took its current form in July 25, 2018, when NerdieSanders acquired the network for Canabai. In early August 2018, Molster (now Kimilil) returned and helped Nerdie with reconstructing. There are 3 lines operated by CNR, one of which has an express service; and 10 stations along the lines. There are other lines and stations under planning stages or under construction. History Pre-CNR acquisition The Southwest Railway '('SW Railway, or SW RW)' '''was a loosely connected railway network that mostly links to NPC villages and pyramids in the area. The original main goal was to reach the next closest jungle temple in the far, far southwest. During this time, Molster (now Kimilil) was the only one in charge of the track routing and principal track-laying. Due to the saturation of the Rail Transit Network (particularly its transit diagram), it was decided that the Southwest Railway would not be part of the RT Network, though minecarts can enter and exit the two systems at Soweto (with RT Outer Line) and Weston (with RT Templer Line). All the NPC villages linked by the SW Railway were thought named after rocks and minerals, namely Peridot, Orpiment, Corundum and Cinnabar; however some of these villages had a naming conflict where stations would say another name (ie. Peridot's station were named Altholz). Peridot was later used as a line name in the network after the CNR acquisition. In 2015, Molster was banned and no other construction took place during a 3-year period. During this time, some segments were heavily under-maintained, demolished, or discontinued. Post-CNR acquisition Noticing how there is a lack of rail connection in between City of Canabai and Levanski, NerdieSanders decided to take over the control of the Southwest Railways in July 25, 2018 since it was conveniently in the area he wanted to upgrade. For the next one to two weeks, Nerdie started to upgrade the capacity of rails between Weston and Altholz at a very slow pace. Not until Molster (now Kimilil) was unbanned and returned that both got more motivated and started to upgrade the infrastructure at a faster speed. After the acquisition, Nerdie also planned to expand the network northward to Newport and Okkohes, and connect Levanski to southern Canabai area to increase rail connections throughout mainland Canabai. After these two lines are completed, an express/branch line from Levanski to Canabai City is also planned to be built, after Nerdie published a proof of concept for the express. Lines '''Aquileia Line' *Colour-code: *Total # of stations: 3 *Station code: A *Interchanges: Peridot Line *Branch lines: none *Single rail The Aquileia Line is the first line to be opened under Canabai National Railways. This line is also the shortest and has smallest demand, compared to other lines, both operational and planned in the network. The reason for this is because the line goes in between only two NPC villages (Orpiment and Altholz), and that it goes through Terra Aquileia National Park with infrastructure restrictions. The line got its name from the mentioned national park. This is one of the three original SWRW lines built by Molster, which was modified by NerdieSanders. It was again modified by kimilil after the acquisition. Stations on this line: Peridot Line *Colour-code: *Total # of stations: 6 *Station code: P *Interchanges: Aquileia Line, RTN Templer Line, CTS Little Saigon Line *Concurrence: Icarus Line *Branch lines: none *Right hand traffic The Peridot Line is the second line to be opened under Canabai National Railways. Before the acquisition, this stretch extended all the way to Kovansberg until Nerdie demolished the section from the town mentioned to Cinnabar for the construction of Levanski in 2017 with intentions to redirect the line to the city's downtown right after. The section, however, was only rebuilt a year later after the acquisition and the building of Levanski Central Station. The line name came from Altholz' original name on SWRW maps. This is one of the three original SWRW lines built by Molster. After the CNR acquisition, both Nerdie and Molster upgraded and redirected the line. Icarus Line is now concurrent with Peridot line along part of its length, sharing the same tracks and platforms with Peridot Line at Cinnabar and Altholz. Peridot line is also directly connected with RT Templer Line at Weston, allowing for through services beyond said station. Stations on this line: Icarus Line *Colour-code: *Total # of stations: 5 *Station code: LC *Interchanges: Aquileia Line, CTS Downtown Line, CTS CAN Express, RTN Outer Line, and PRT Metro South *Concurrence: Peridot Line *Branch lines: none *Right hand traffic The Icarus Line is the third opened line, serving between Levanski and Canabai City. The line has 5 stations, with 3 of them concurrent with Peridot Line. An express line, Icarus Express, running directly in between the two cities and stopping only at Altholz, is also available. During planning stages, the line was originally called Levanski-Canabai Line (abbr. LCL), and Levanski-Canabai Express (abbr. LCE) for the express line. After completing the line, Nerdie thought of "Icarus" as sounding 'fancy' and 'cool'. The old abbreviations was adopted to the station codes. Because it runs concurrent with Peridot Line, Icarus Line uses the latest technologies explored by Nerdie and Kimilil to enable multiple services usage on the same rail lines, using command blocks and rail redstoning magic wonders. Carts for using either Icarus or the Express are available at station or station platforms. Stations on this line: Plans Juusto Line *Colour-code: *Total # of stations: 7 *Station code: J *Interchanges: Peridot Line, Icarus Line, Aquileia Line, CTS Downtown Line, CTS CAN Express, Newport Line, RTN Outer Line, PRT Metro South *Branch lines: none *Right hand traffic The Juusto is the fourth upcoming line to be opened, serving services in between Newport, Levanski, and Soweto. The line will have 7 stations, three of which are currently under renovation and another two are under planning stages. The line departs from Newport, westward towards Okkohes. After the station, the line turns southward towards Levanski, and then Mekia. At Mekia, the line will make an eastward turn, heading towards Orpiment. At Orpiment, the line has an interchange with Aquileia Line. The line then head towards Corondum, and then terminate at Soweto, with an interchange with CTS Canabai Metro and RTN Outer Line History This is one of the three original SWRW lines built by Molster. This is also the line with most alterations; following construction of Canabai International airport, the desert well as well as the rail junction was erased from existence and the pyramid reached from said junction relocated. After the creation of Canabai National Railways, the route was planned to be separated into two lines, a "Northern", serving between Levanski and Newport; and a "Southern", serving between Levanski and Soweto. The latter was mostly the old rails under renovations described above, whilst the former will be brand new. During planning stages, Nerdie and Kimilil settled on merging these two lines into one service. They also decided to name the line "Juusto", meaning "cheese" in Finnish, because the line had a crescent moon shape, and that the moon is made out of cheese. Some other suggested names include "Keju" ('cheese' in Malay), Artemis, Luna, and Crescent. The color orange was chosen because the original Southern Line was called Orpiment Line, and orpiment carries the color orange. Stations on this line: Category:Infrastructure Category:Canabai Category:Railways